Monster Tamer Aven
by Randomfan15
Summary: Based on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia We peer into the world and follow the adventures of a young man by the name Avenger.(this is my first fanfic so try not to expect to much.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_10 years ago_

(A small Village is being raided by an army of Mamono of various Species, while a Women in White looks for her child.)

"Aven!? Aven!?"

Young Boy:"Mommy!"

(Chaos spews through the Village as Men are Raped left and right, and a dark figure looms over the Young Child)

Mysterious woman:"Well what do we have here? A young pup who has yet know pleasure?"

Young Boy:"Um... I-I don't...?"

Mysterious woman:"Oh don't worry sweetie (_whispers) _I'll be gentle."

Young Boy:"Waaaaah! Mommy Help!"

Mother:"Get away from him!"

Mysterious woman:"Oh? Is this child yours? He's quite a charming boy."

Mother:"He's only a boy; please just leave him alone"

Mysterious woman:"Well sorry dear but I cant; you need to train the pup to be good dog and I have a variety of ways to train this one."

Mother:"No! I wont let you!"

(The raid last for hours on end; the cries of pleasure echoing throughout the Village. Finally the raid ends.)

Young Boy:"Mommy!? Mom!?"

(The young man looks for his mother within the ruins of the Village only to the lifeless corpse that was his Mother)

Young Boy:"Mommy?... Mommy?...Mom!?" "This is a joke right? J-Just a joke?"

(The body does not move)

Young Boy:"Mom...(Begins to cry) Moooooommmm!"

_ Present Day_

(We come to a little Cottage on the outskirts of the Village)

Teledisk:Beep!_ Beep!_

Young Man: "Uhhhggg..."

Beep!_ Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Young Man:"Just go to Voice all ready!"

Beep!_ Beep! Be-..."Aven? Aven? AVEN!"_

Aven:"Gaaaahhhh" (Falls out of Bed)

Aven:"Uhhhgggg(Picks up teledisk)Hello?

"Aven_ its 8:47 and this is your wake up call."_

Aven:"Callef? What are yo-wait did you say wake up call?

"Yeah_ wake up call, you know like the one you asked for so that you'd be on time for your Job?"_

Aven:"Right, Right!(Starts scrambling to get clothes on)Uh just wait at the Square for Me I'll be there soon!(Gathers various items)

"Don't_ forget your sword rush hour!"_

Aven:(Halts at the door)"Oh right! Thanks Callef!"

Callef:"yeah_ sure I'll see you soon. Bye."_

Aven:"Bye!"

Bio

Avenger Von Hell:18

Eye color:(Heterochromia)Blue and Red

Hair color: Chocolate Brown

Occupation:Merchant

Species:Human

Magic Ability: Unknown

Likes: Cooking and Erotic Manga

Dislikes: Authority and Unfairness

End of Bio

Aven:"Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

(Thinking)_"Okay Aven don't panic you overslept a bit and are kiiiiinnnnda far from the Village. Its okay though you can still make it as long as-"_

Female voice:"Hey Aven!"

(6 Women with dog like features and dark fur running down there thigh and forearm Stand in the road)

Aven:(Stops running)"Unless exactly that happens."

Enemy Bio

Species:Werewolf

Mamono Type:Beastman

Magic Ability:low

Threat level:Medium

Word of Advice: Pray that you spot it before it spots you

End of Bio

Aven:"Heeeyyyy Girls you look nice today, something different with the hair?"

Werewolf Girl:"Cut the chatter Vengy You know why were here."

Aven:"Right say can we do this latter cause I've gotta be somewhere in like 10 minutes so if you could please just stand asi-"

Alpha wolf:"Get Him!"

Aven:"Aw crap!"(Jumps up)

Alpha:(Crash!)"Uhhhgggg.. Don't just lay there idiots after him!"

Aven:(Dashes for it)Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Aven:(Thinking)_"Okay this is definitely not good; First I'm late for my work and now I've got a pack of Wolfs chasing Me!"_

(Werewolf Barking gets closer)"Its_ now or never, time to get these mutts of My tail."_

(Turns around and pulls out Sword)"Take this!"

_Slash!_ (Clothes rip) "Turnover Slash!"

(Werewolves fall over)"Humph!"

Bio Update

Avenger Von Hell:18

Eye color:(Heterochromia)Blue and Red

Hair color: Chocolate Brown

Occupation: Merchant(Formerly Swordsman)

Species: Human

Magic Ability:Unknown

Likes: Cooking, Erotic Manga, and Dueling

Dislikes: Authority, Unfairness, and Being Jumped

End of Bio

Aven:"Well its been fun but I gotta go! See ya Elise!"

Alpha"...Goddammit!

** End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1:The Merchant,Theif and Wolf

_9:09 Am North West of Anfang Town_

Aven: Ok this isn't exactly my day, but its ok! I just need to-

Young Woman: Hold it right there Aven!

Aven:(_Turns around)_Huh? Oh hey Elise! Didn't think you'd catch up so fast.

Bio

Elise:18

Eye color: Yellow

Hair color: Grayish-Blue

Occupation: Alpha Wolf

Species: Werewolf

Magic Ability: Very low

Likes: Sex, ear scratches, and belly rubs

Dislikes: Losing and a certain brunette haired boy

End of Bio

Elise: So where do you think your going huh!?

Aven: To work. I'd take you along but I don't think my job allows dogs; especially Bitches in heat.

Elise: Oh I'm sure you can make an exception.

Aven: You think Huh?

Elise: Yeah, Come on! it'll be fun.

Aven: That so? Well then-(Spins around behind Elise)

Elise: Huh!?

Aven:(Slaps Elise's Ass) Enjoy your trip!

Elise:(Falls of Cliff)Dammit Aveeeeeeennnnnnn!(Splash!)

Aven:(Runs to the edge of the cliff)Hope she's ok, I hate to have to run from the pack and not see my favorite wolf there.

Elise:(Gasp!)Grrrr! WHY CAN I NEVER CATCH HIM!

_9:36 AM Anfang Town_

Young Man with Green Hair: Where the hell is he-

Aven: Callef!

Young Man with Green Hair: Hmm?

Bio

Callef:21

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Lime Green

Occupation: Thief

Species: Human

Magic Ability: Unknown

Likes: Rare Treasures, Exotic items, and Thieving

Dislikes: Inconsistency, Rich people, and Cramped Spaces

End Bio

Aven: (Runs up]Gasp!) Sorry(Gasp!) I'm late!

Callef: I thought you said you would be here by nine.

Aven: (Awkward Laugh)Well I Kinda had a Dog problem.

Callef: Dog problem my ass! I know for a fact you can run faster than them!

Aven: Well it be boring if I always won, this just makes it more exiting.(Laughs)

Callef: (Sigh)I really don't get you. Hmm?(Notices Fruit stand near by]Grin)

Aven: Your seriously going to steal from a fruit stand?

Callef: Just a few gold, nothing that can really hurt 'em

Aven: Whatever Just hand me the stuff.

Callef: Sure sure(hands over small bag) just try to keep some of your inventory k Lil Bro?

Aven: I'll try but I'm pretty sure your the one who need to keep track of inventory. Be pretty weird if a lot people are missing money and a commoner has a large amount of it.

Callef: (Laughs) yeah your right, it probably be as strange as you are.

Aven: (Laughs)Yeah.

Callef: Well ill see you later for our little hike later k?

Aven: Right See ya.

Callef:(Walks off)

Aven: All right let get to work.

Bio

Aven Von Hell and Callef

Relationship:Brothers

End bio

_12:39 pm_

Aven: (Yawn)Well that's all my stock gone. Hmm?(notices cloaked figure standing in front of him)

Cloaked figure: Excuse young man are you still open?

Aven: (Thinking)_Sounds like a woman]_Yeah but I'm outta stock. Sorry.

Woman: Oh I'm sure you still have something that can please me and my friends(Smirks)

Aven: Friends? Hmm?(Notices 4 more Cloaked figures Behind the first)I see and what would it be that I can do for you?

Woman:(Pulls off cloak along with other to reveal dark fur and tails)How about you give a dog a bone eh?

Aven: Sorry but I've already got a pack that likes to fail. Don't worry I'm sure you'll find your own guy to hand your ass to you on a daily basis.

Pack leader: A smart ass huh? well then guess we have to discipline this dog, get em girls!(Pack charges Aven)

Aven: Humph!(Disappears)

Pack Leader: Huh!? Where'd he go!?

Aven: I'd rather not have to fight you.

Pack:(turns around)

Aven:But if you attack me I will defend myself.

Pack leader: As if you could beat all of us, attack!

Aven: Well I tried to warn ya, alright lets go!(Pull out sword)

(Insert Final Fantasy III DS Battle theme here)

Wolf#1:(TACKLE RUSH)

Aven:(DODGE)Too slow!(Holds sword above head)My turn!(SLASH!)

Wolf#1:Shit!(Takes hit) Aaaaggghhh!(Clothe rips)

Aven:You know if this was a spar I'd probably say something about how cute your boobs are.

Wolf#1:(Groan)Don't worry I'm sure you'll get a better chance to complement me.

Pack leader: RUSH HIM!

Wolfs#1-4:(TACKLE RUSH)

Aven:(Thinking)_That's not good_(Holds off first 2 wolfs)

Wolf#3:Got you now!

Aven:Oh boy.

(Clang!)

All:Huh!?

?:Aven I really shouldn't have to help you out here(Holds of other 2 wolfs with a Spade looking weapon)

Aven: Callef! Grrrr!(Pushes wolfs back)

Callef: So what's going on here you piss off this pack or something?(Pushes wolfs back)

Aven: No their Just horny

Callef: Well then lets show these pervert dogs how we roll, You ready?

Aven: Always!

Pack leader: Whatever! Were still greater in number!

Aven: I got the two with the Funbags!(Runs up to Wolfs)

Callef: Guess that means I'm left with B-cup and flat chest.

Aven: All right ladies who's ready to Lose?

Wolf#1: Oh I'm going to enjoy riding you!(TACKLE RUSH)

Aven: I don't think so!(DODGE,SLASH)

Wolf#1:(Takes hit)Aaaaggghhh!

Aven: guess its true what they say: old dogs cant learn new tricks.

Wolf#2: No but they can exploit opportunity!

Aven:Huh?!(Looks behind him)

Wolf#2: Gotcha!(COMBO SLASH)

Aven:Oh crap!(MULTI-DODGE)

Callef: All right mutts don't try anything funny.

Wolf#3: Ha! What are you going to do with that shovel of yours? Dig your own grave?(Laughs)

Callef: Humph. Funny, too bad you wont be laughing for much longer.

Wolf#4: We'll see about that!(ATTACK)

Callef:(DODGE,STEAL,TRIP)

Wolf#4:(Falls over)

Callef:(Looks in pouch)Lets see 10, 20,30...only 47 Gold huh? Well that's better than nothing I guess.(Looks at Werewolf) by the way how's that dirt taste?

Wolf#4: How bout you taste some yourself? Now!(other wolf attacks)

Callef: Not happening(SLASH)

Wolf#3:(Stops)Huh!? Wait why is Shovel sharpened!?

Callef: this is crescent moon Spade, a Weapon used by monks for defense and prayer. Pretty neat right?

Wolf#3: Um yeah?

Callef: And being such a cool weapon you wont mind if its the one that kills you right?

Wolf#3:(Meep!)

Callef:(Laughs) Relax I wont kill ya, however(Bends wolf over, Slams ass with Spade)

Wolf#3:(Gets sent flying) Aaaahhhhhh-(Slams into building)OW!

Callef:Well that was easy enough. Hmm?(Notices other wolf Sneaking from behind) If you don't want me to cut off your already flat chest you'll leave.

Wolf#4:(Whimper!, FLEE)

Callef: Hah! That'll teach you not mess with my bro. Hmm?(Notices Aven's fight, Starts thinking)_Speaking of which. _(Shouts)Aven quit wasting time!

Aven:(Stops dodging)Huh? Oh right guess its time to stop playing around.(Grips Sword tightly)

Wolfs: Your Mine!

Aven:(Slashes the air)Slashing Blade!

Wolfs:(Hit by Force of slash, RIP!) Aaaahhhhhh!

Battle Record

Aven Von Hell

Weapon Choice: Broadsword

Technique: High

Skills:Turn Over Slash, Slashing Blade

Callef

Weapon Choice: Crescent Moon Spade

Technique: Intermediate

Skills: Flying Kick

End of Battle Record

Aven: Alright now that that's done time for the Bos-(Notices the Alphas gone)Oh...well that's not good

Callef: Aven...What exactly was stopping you from using your magic?

Aven: I didn't think it was necessary!

Callef: You could've easily ended this yourself!

Aven: Yeah but I thought I could have some fun with this ya know?

Callef: you...you idiot!(Sigh) Guess it doesn't really matter at this point does it?

Aven: Guess not.

Callef:(Sigh) Dammit. Lets just get a drink.

Aven: Sweet! Your buying my wine right?

Callef: Why do I always have to buy your-(Sigh)whatever.

Aven: All right!

_9:34 PM Anfang Woods_

Aven: Phew! This was a hard day of sales.(Pulls out pouch) Lets see uh...650 G huh? Guess that's not bad. Hmm?(Hears Crying close by,Walks over) Lets see...Huh?(Sees small werewolf, Starts thinking)_Looks like She's just a kid. No more that 9 or 18 years old._

Werewolf Child: Waaaahhhh! I want my Mommy! Huh!?(Notices Aven)Who...Who are you?

Aven: I'm Aven. You okay you seem to be lost.

Werewolf Child: I..I got separated from my pack when we went looking for food for our tribe.

Aven: I see well do you Remember where the tribe is?

Werewolf Child:(Sniff) No.

Aven: Hmm? Well lets see uh...oh I got an idea(Put hand on Childs head, Reads mind)Hmm okay I think I have a good understanding of where your tribe is.

Werewolf Child: Really!?

Aven: Yup(Picks her Up and puts her on back) All right lets go!

_End of Chapter_


End file.
